cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrolog
|civilians = 51,990 |soldiers = 35,000 |litrate = 100% |religion = Mixed |currency = Pound |infra = 5,999.99 |tech = 3,100.72 |rank = 4,281 |nationstrength = 42,079.243 |Nuclear Capable = Yes |landarea = 2,355.710 mile diameter |mode = War |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Astrolog is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 662 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Astrolog work diligently to produce Uranium and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Astrolog to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Astrolog allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Astrolog believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Astrolog will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. A Brief History of Astrolog Upon looking for the Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol, they crashed on Planet Bob. They were aboard the Starship Legacy, and holding onto their traditions, they pressed on. In the early days of January 2010 a young leader among a mass of Greeks started out a small nation that they called Astrolog. The leader's name was KINGKrath. A single day passed, and KINGKrath decided that the baby nation needed to join an alliance of nations for protection, and with great thought, he decided to lead his nation into the alliance named iFOK. On January 25, 2010 Astrolog rolls out their tanks and send their soldiers to war in the Second Unjust War. This was the First Front of the war, that ended on January 20, 2010. The Second Front started on February 5, 2010, and Astrolog again, rode to war in the name on iFOK and the nation that KINGKrath represented. On February 18, 2010, Astrolog exited the Second Unjust War to start the rebuilding of the nation. they lost 74,407 soldiers in the name of iFOK and Astrolog. When the Second Unjust War ended for iFOK and her allies, Astrolog had lost a total of 83,221 soldiers in the name of peace. KINGKrath and his nation then began to rebuild, and they built past where Astrolog was before the war. On May 25 Astrolog and KINGKrath bid a very fond farewell to iFOK and moved to the Omniscient Empire of Green as a founding member and Founding Minister of Internal Affairs and the Dean of the College of Cybernations as well as the Professor of Internal Affairs. On November 25, Astrolog was instrumental in the disbandment of the Omniscient Empire of Green because of inactivity and returned to iFOK. On March 26 Astrolog and KINGKrath bid a very fond farewell to iFOK and moved to the T5E as a founding member and Founding Minister of Internal Affairs. Current & Former Alliances The Government of Astrolog Intro to the Charter of Astrolog The people of Astrolog, former members of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, hereby establish this the Nation of Astrolog. In it, may the Lords of Kobol bless us as we go forth into the undiscovered country, the future. The Sacred Texts Say..."There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive somewhere beyond the heavens..." The President of the Astrolog The President of Astrolog is charged with the relations to the alliance that Astrolog is apart of. He is also the Chair of the Council of Twelve and presides over all session of this council. The President of Astrolog must also submit declarations of war on behalf of the Nation of Astrolog. The current President of Astrolog is KINGKrath, the young and ambitious leader, that is also a diplomat for the alliance iFOK. he is level headed, and is a good commander-in-cheif. The Council of Twelve The Council of Twelve the actual governing body in charge of legislation in Astrolog were from the colony of Sagittaron of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The Council bears their own flag, as a remembrance to where they came from, as they move forward. The Council of Twelve are elected every seven months by popular vote of the population of the nation as set up by the nations formal Articles of Colonization. The Council is the true ones that decides what happens with domestic policy of Astrolog, while the president of the nation handles international relations. Though the nations is predominately of another faith, there is a major part of the nations still believes in the Lords of Kobol. The Judiciary Board The Judiciary Board is appointed by the President of Astrolog, and then must be ratified by a 3/4 vote of the Council of Twelve. The Judiciary Board handles the ratification of laws and civil justice for Astrolog. The Board consists of seven Judges who are swore to serve for life or until they decide it is time for them to step down. The Judiciary Board suggested to KINGKrath to open talks with iFOK to join the alliance. They also were the ones that requested to make the flag of Sagittaron for the emblem of the Council. In the End, the Judiciary Board with the Council of Twelve and the President of Astrolog made a combined effort to form the Nation of Astrolog. About KINGKrath KINGKrath, young and ambitious, did not waste anytime to get involved in his alliance's politics and diplomacy. On January 16, 2010 he became a diplomat to The Brain, Nemesis and Vanguard. As the Second Unjust War broke out, he got the nation of Astrolog ready for war and attacked in the name of iFOK. As the war ended, KINGKrath steadily rebuilt his nation beyond the small point where it was at the point prior to the war. On May 1, he decided that it was time to leave the government and start planning Omniscient Empire of Green. In doing so, he was named the Preliminary Minister of Internal Affairs and started to organize the internal affairs agenda. He started with the College of Cybernations, then declared how members are to do tech deals, then set up how to try to find trades in the OEG. So he started to gear up the Declaration of Existance. KINGKrath was apart of the talks of a protectorate with iFOK and helped draft the charter for the Omniscient Empire of Green. He believed firmly that small nations shouldn't be tech raided, and discussed to get that included in the charter. The admittance of Omniscient Empire of Green into the United Jungle Accords was strongly pushed by KINGKrath as a good Internal Affairs boost to the alliance. He approached Tetris (2nd) to sponsor their admittance. Slowly, after a total of six months, it was apparent that the Omniscient Empire of Green was slowly dying. He tried a program to get the alliance activity to again rise by instituting a growth program for the nations of the alliance. two months passed and still OEG was a dying vine of UJA. He then, moved to disband the alliance, and merge into their protector, iFOK. After OEG's disbandment and his return to iFOK, Krath decided to get involved in the Government of his old and again current alliance, but not as a Diplomat, he asked to be apart of the Internal Affairs Team, through approving membership applications and shepherding young and fresh recruits through the Academy, this is to current, his occupation in Cybernations and the Planet Bob. Then after the PB-NpO War KINGKrath left iFOK again, this time, never to return. He, along with Bartimeaus46 and coldielox forged a new alliance. T5E started out with simply three members, those three. They were protected by GOONS and since their DoE they have gained members, even if there isn't many of them. Krath is the Minister of Internal Affairs, but has a sub minister in charge of Economics and Trades. He put together a Dungeons and Dragons section to boost their activity, and started a membership ping system. Along with his Sub-Minister, he has set up a weekly report of how T5E is doing, hoping to push the members into growing past their smallness. Wars The First DoW in Astrolog History The following speech was given by KINGKrath to his nation of Astrolog when iFOK decided that they were going to war. ""Friends, countryman, I stand before you, informing you today that despite our wishes for peace on this day, war has broken out here on Planet Bob, a war, that we cannot ignore. I come to say, that on this occasion, Astrolog must and will stand with her alliance, it is imperative that we win, critical that we "Never Give Up, Never Surrender." So, citizens of Astrolog, let slip the dogs of war!"" The Second Unjust War When the Second Unjust War began to ravage the Planet Bob, Astrolog along with many nations under the flag of iFOK declared war to help their allies. After losing 11,462 soldiers, KINGKrath and the rest of iFOK agreed to the White Peace and started to rebuild. Peace it seems was going to be short-lived as the second front of the war raged, and iFOK declared on Invicta. In the early days of his fighting in the Second Front of the war, KINGKrath took on three nations in the name of iFOK. The fighting continued and following the Wolfpack declaration on iFOK, he was attacked by three other nations. Slowly he whittled down his aggressive wars down to the point where they were no threats and he began to wait it out, being hit hard by his defensive wars. The FOK declaration is probably the savior of Astrolog, upon that declaration two FOK nations came to the aid of KINGKrath and things started to look up. By February 11, 2010 Astrolog ZI'd one of his aggressive war's nation, able to turn his efforts more fully to the defensive aspect of his nation. The End of the war for Astrolog came on February 18, 2010. Astrolog ducked into peace mode while his war expired to rebuild, losing 62945 more soldiers in the second front of the war. The total casualty count of the war was 74,407. Moving Towards Peace, and Rebuilding KINGKrath, on the 18th day of February, gave this speech to the citizens of Astrolog. ""My friends, those that stood with me not only in the peace that our nation had at the very beginning, but in the war we had been fighting for many days. Today, i thank you for your support, i thank you for your courage and i thank you...for fighting in the name of Astrolog. On this day, we start to rebuild, on this day, we start to pick up the parts of our lives that have been devastated by war, and death. i swear, by the Lords of Kobol, that we will recover from this, no matter how long that it takes, Astrolog will stand tall."" End of Peace KINGKrath stood before the cameras on February 23, 2010 and gave the following speech. ""Citizens of Astrolog, I stand before you...saddened that i must end our era of rebuilding only after a few days. We must reenter the fray, for how long, I do not know, but this decision is a hard one. iFOK, our allies, are still fighting, and need every nation to contribute, meaning we must enter one more time. Remember the words, "Never give up, never surrender" and go out, fighting. SO SAY WE ALL!"" PEACE ""Citizens of Astrolog, with great joy, I speak to you today to inform you of victory, iFOK and their allies Stickmen and FOK have won the war!"" Astrolog during the span of the few days they reentered the war lost 8,814 more soldiers bringing the grand total of deaths to 83,221. From iFOK Astrolog began to receive foreign aid to help rebuild the nation, and with every wave of cash, the citizens of Astrolog felt a new gratitude for being a member of that alliance of nations. Rebuilding Starting the war as a nation barely of 1000 infrastructure, and by the point of May 14, 2010, KINGKrath and his allies in IFOK!-Alliance he had pulled his nation up to 3999.99 infra with hopes to grow even more. The PB-NpO War KINGKrath, the leader of Astrolog, first heard of the war from his alliance. He looked at his nation, and first thought that he would sit out for a while, but ultimately he decided to enter the war. The Decision would be one to haunt him, being hopelessly hit by nations ultimately crushing the Astrolog military, which was low on funds. Within a week, Astrolog was able to duck into peacemode, rebuild and rebuy his military for his next round. He say wout two weeks, and then reentered the conflict. The First Nuking of Astrolog On January 18th 2011, Astrolog was hit by a nuke shot by medic32. it devastated the Astrolog economy and military. The report was as follows: ''Your nation has been attacked with nuclear weapons by medic32. You lost 25545 soldiers, 2406 defending tanks, 3 cruise missiles, 170.013 miles of land, 56.671 technology, 170.013 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. '' Vanquished Foes of Astrolog To be on the list of the vanquished foes of the Nation of Astrolog the nation must be Zero Infrastructured by Astrolog and his Allies. The Second Unjust War # Invicta‘s laurenp of DuctTapeSylvania Vanquished on February 11, 2010 Ribbon Case of Astrolog Wars Participated In ⌠ Opponents listed are only ones that Astrolog was at war with. It does not include the entire alliance. Decorations These are awards won by Astrolog in their history. Leaving iFOK to Omnisciently Green Horizons KINGKrath was talked to in the early days on the drawing board that would become the plans for a new alliance, the Omniscient Empire of Green. He sat down with fellow nation rulers Darth Blitzer of the Federal Republic of Lukehar and Gordandius1256 of Elkinstan and agreed to become the preliminary Minister of Internal Affairs for the new alliance. Together the three leaders drafted a charter and gathered four other members to start the new alliance OEG. As the Minister of Internal Affairs, he created the Omniscient Empire of Green College of Cybernations for new members to come into OEG and declared that while he was Minister of Internal Affairs, no small nation will be forced to do 3 Million/100 Technology tech deals as they are the driving force for the small nation’s economy. He helped organize The Omniscient Report with King Jordan to be the news service of the Empire of Green. In the end, he declared that King Jordan as the editor and chief of the news service for the Omniscient Empire of Green. Creating the College of Cybernations, in the charter named him the Dean of the Omniscient Empire of Green College of Cybernations. It named Darth Blitzer the Professor of Diplomacy and Gorandius1256 as the Professor of Military. In his mandated Doctrine KINGKrath appointed two more people as professors to the College of Cybernations. It said that “zolgar be named the Professor of Religion, Governments and Improvements and King Jordan be the Professor of Finances.” KINGKrath also assisted in the negotiations for the protectorate with iFOK!-Alliance, stating that “Being protected by someone we know is far better than someone we don’t, and they did offer it is us.” Later, in November, once OEG disbanded, Astrolog and KINGKrath returned to iFOK. Leaving iFOK to for Five Elements KINGKrath on the 26th of March of 2011 then left iFOK to form a new alliance dubbed The Fifth Element, or T5E. National Anthem of Astrolog, Ireland's Call Ireland Ireland Side by side We stand like brothers One for all and all together We will stay united through darker days And we'll be unbeatable forever Ireland, Ireland Together standing tall Shoulder to shoulder We'll answer Ireland's call! Come the day and come the hour Some will live in song and story We were born to follow our guiding star And to meet our destiny with glory Ireland, Ireland Together standing tall Shoulder to shoulder We'll answer Ireland's call! Hearts of steel and heads unbowing Vowing never to be broken We will fight, until we can fight no more Till our final requiem is spoken Ireland, Ireland Together standing tall Shoulder to shoulder We'll answer Ireland's call! Ireland, Ireland Together standing tall Shoulder to shoulder We'll answer Ireland's call! We'll answer Ireland's call!